narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverines
are an uncommon species to summon. They're difficult to tame, and only associate with members of Root after their original summoner, Daisuke Takamine left the scroll in the hands of Danzō, or those the Head Wolverine deems worthy of practicing their form of senjutsu. It takes massive skill to train a wolverine to obey you. Though they are set out to help fight by their masters, they only believe those worthy should be allowed to use them. The Top Wolverine caused many summon species to go extinct within the arctic. The land they live on once belonged to an assortment of animals who lived peacefully together, but with his family, they slaughtered the creatures. This is way wolverines are deemed high and mighty over several others, but Top Wolverine doesn't allow his family to slack off because of this. He ensures they train hard and know how to fight before they get summoned. Kits are born at about fifteen pounds. They're covered in fluff, clumsy, and can't control their heat levels. As they age, their shoulder height can reach up to four feet, males growing even larger. Wolverines have thick fur that is naturally heated to ensure they don't take damage from ice release attacks. Their fur spans from light brown to red to a dark brown. Depending on the main color, a light mask covered their giant brow bone. Kits have lighter fur, growing darker with age. Markings range from stripes down the spine to a patch of white on the chest. Their claws are massive, limbs short compared to the rest of their body. With a large muzzle and jaw full of teeth, they can lock onto opponents, tearing flesh and breaking bones. Snowy Valley is their land, where they reside. The area once belonged to arctic foxes, but wolverines overpowered them, causing them to nearly go extinct. They share the land with seals and snowy owls. Snowy Valley is not part of the ninja world. It exists in a dimension created by Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki to keep his wolverine companions safe. Abilities Wolverines possess their own individual powers. Kits learn soon after birth how to apply their nature manipulation, first using wind or water release, then ice release. They have extra heated fur, making them immune to all ice-type technique, but they can focus their chilled chakra to their paws to ensure snow or ice doesn't melt when they touch it. These are the abilities they all share. Older wolverines can stand on their hind legs and learn to operate their claws like hands, capable of wielding weapons and forming hand seals. Due to their size, wolverines wield massive weapons, a Fūma Shuriken being the equivalent to a shinobi with their normal shuriken. Sages Senjutsu is rarely taught within Snowy Valley as the wolverines have specific expectations for those they take in as sages. They must have a high level of taijutsu skills, and they must also be willing to walk to Snowy Valley. The size of the person's chakra bank doesn't matter much to them, though they prefer those with less, as the food they serve there is already jam-packed with chakra. It takes a tad bit longer to learn to enter Sage Mode without the extra boost of chakra. In fact, due to his massive banks, it was demanded Rock Lee eat different meat during his training so he wouldn't need to control too much chakra. They pick Sages carefully, thinking about the future of all wolverines, as they train their Sages to become Sage Masters, to protect Snowy Valley. The only Sage to never become a Sage Master was Shinako Ōtsutsuki. The bond between a Sage and their companion is not something to kid about. When blood and tears mingle, it means a true lifetime bond has been created. The wolverine companion won't die until their Sage Master has. When someone close to the Sage Master perishes, the wolverine will react poorly before their master even has a second to acknowledge their loved one's death. While a wolverine and its summoner can have a strong bond, nothing can surpass a Sage and their companion. Advantages *The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu are more powerful. *They can manipulate natural energy. *The user's five senses are dramatically heightened. They can see in the dark with ease and can handle viewing bright lights that would normally sting the eyes. While seeing chakra isn't possible, they can both smell and hear it as it nears them, alerting them on enemies, ninjutsu coming their way, and where exactly their comrades are. *The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability is increased. *The user is immune to all ice release techniques. Disadvantages *Like all Sage Modes, the user must stay still for a period of time to enter it. *Their body heat rises to the level of a wolverine, running the risk they could end up with severe burns if they run over the time limit. *If they harness too much natural energy in an attempt to enter Sage Mode, they run the risk to transforming into a wolverine, then into ice. *Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. It lasts about five minutes, ten at most but that pushed it harshly even for a Sage Master. **After witnessing Naruto's way of replenishing his Sage Mode, Daisuke came up with a way of doing so with his own. By summoning kits already in Sage Mode, he can absorb their natural energy. However, since they are so small and can't harness a lot of natural energy, Daisuke can only enter his Imperfect Sage Mode. ***Through further communication with Naruto and his Toads, Lee reaches his Perfect Sage Mode through kits. Using a technique similar to Sage Art: Amphibian Technique, a set of kits in Sage Mode fuses on Lee's shoulders and gather natural energy for them to use. **If the user continually practices the use of their Sage Mode then the time needed to recharge their sage chakra can be drastically shortened. *Human users who have the kekkei genkai Ice Release are subjected to a different set of disadvantages. Even if they don't use it whilst in Sage Mode, their chakra stream will freeze over, the natural heat of the wolverine's Sage Mode inactive. The user's hair turns white rather than markings showing up on their face. Any longer than three minutes in Sage Mode and ice-users will act as a human popsicle, barely able to utter out their final words, as their end will come in only a matter of two more minutes. Forms Imperfect Mode At first, Daisuke Takamine could only enter an imperfect state of Sage Mode. This wasn't known at first as the only other two who were at least partially human had off states as well. A reddish-brown mask-like mark covered his brow bone and curved down to meet at the corner of his eyes. His eyebrows grow massive, taking on more of the appearance of fur. His fingers and toes expand to claws very capable of fighting. Perfect Mode There's a variation of perfect modes as each different user has their own unique way of collecting natural energy and combining it with their chakra. The markings from the imperfect mode remain, but the user can control their claw growth and if they have enough chakra, they can stop it entirely. The overall body also becomes more covered in muscles and can often be called awkward and stocky despite the further increase in speed the user experiences. Tamotsu's perfect Sage Mode granted him further sensor expansions, allowing him to see natural energy when in this mode. At that moment, he is deemed to have the strongest eyes in shinobi history. Rock Lee's didn't go through the imperfect mode, though the process of reaching his perfect stage took longer than any other in terms of total hours taken to practice. It's hinted at that because he could open some of the Eight Gates that he reached his perfect mode without needing the imperfect variation. His appearance is similar to what was listed above, but his eyebrows expand even further, the fur-like hairs hanging over his eyes like whiskers. It doesn't hinder his sight, though, as it doubled in capability, allowing him to see perfectly at night, as is needed during polar nights. Ice-User Mode The only ice-user the wolverines taught senjutsu to was Shinako Ōtsutsuki. At first it was believed her kekkei genkai could further improve the Sage Mode, but they took her already chilled chakra into consideration. They figured she'd gain the enhanced body temperature, but they were wrong. When she first learned, she seemed fine, but the moment she entered Sage Mode fully, her hair pulled back to an icy white, and her chakra stream slowed painfully. When the wolverines attempted warming her up with their fur, her skin only made them cold. They forced her out of Sage Mode immediately. It became an absolute emergency ordeal, and everyone demanded she exit after only two minutes despite them saying she could last about anther minute. That proved correct when she suddenly released Sage Mode to attack other village members who threatened her wolverines with death. She lasted three minutes and then her moved became sluggish and her freezing chakra blocked the stream as she painfully attempted to exit Sage Mode then. No one could break it. She was stuck that way as she said her final vows to her husband and beloved wolverines. Duties The duties of the Wolverine Sage is vast and almost impossible to handle when not living within Snowy Valley. Rock Lee manages though. It is their job to protect Snowy Valley from intruders. Because of their blood-tear binding with their companion, a Sage mulls deeply over the death of any death that could have been prevented had they been there to protect. The Wolverine Sage must allow themself to be reverse summoned by their companion in case of sudden attacks. They must also pass on their knowledge of ninshū, as well as their chakra through means of said religion to the next few generations of kits and other animals who exist in Snowy Valley. A Wolverine Sage is to kit-sit and train said kits, whether they be in Snowy Valley or elsewhere. Though it may not seem like much, when all put together with dozens of wolverine kits eager to play and bite, it gets tiresome quick. One of the many reasons they need someone skilled in taijutsu, to keep up with the brats most refer to as kits. Possibly the most difficult of tasks a Wolverine Sage must do is keep up the crumbling alliance with Kyūkei to Heiwa, all of who despise the wolverines since most were nearly crushed by them. The Wolverine Sage is to tame a wolf, the creature who rules Kyūkei to Heiwa, and earn its respect, but it's how the Wolverine Sage handles it afterward that forms the alliance. Both Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki and Daisuke Takamine failed to form perfect alliances with the land, and it was bound to collapse, until Rock Lee became the Fourth Wolverine Sage. He grasped hold to the way the wolves were and used it to his advantage. For as long as he exists, their alliance will remain. Until the next Wolverine Sage . . . Known Sages *Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki *Shinako Ōtsutsuki *Contract::Daisuke Takamine *Rock Lee Known Summoners *Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki *Shinako Ōtsutsuki *Daisuke Takamine *Shin *Sai *Nakuka *Rock Lee (only Reverse Summoning by Emiko) Danzō attempted summoning a wolverine, but failed to tame it, so he sent it back where it belonged and handed the scroll to Shin of Root. Many others attempted summoning wolverines, but all failed to train them properly. Known Wolverines *Masayuki (正幸) is the Top Wolverine. *Rimyō (黎明, Dawn) is Daisuke Takamine's summon. *Akihiro (明彦, Bright Boy) is Nakuka's personal summon. *Tsuki (月, Moon) is Akihiro's daughter and the eventual Summoning Rinnegan creature for Nakuka. *Yume (夢, Dream) is the eldest of Tsuki's kits and joins the Animal Path to take part in the Amplification Summoning Technique for Nakuka. *Kumi (久美, Long Time, Beauty) is another one of Tsuki's kits. She takes part in Nakuka's Asura Path, receiving many body modifications. *Tarō (太郎, Strong, Heroic) *Haru (ハル, Springtime) *Emiko (栄美子, Beauty, Child) is the daughter of Rimyō and reverse summoner of Rock Lee. Category:Summon Category:Animals Category:Summoning Creature